Dragon Masters
by Mystic-Soul
Summary: Tamara suddenly gets a summons to see the King. What she finds is destiny and true love.
1. Prologue

Dragon Masters

A/N: I cannot take full credit for this one. AC came up with most of the story, I only helped a little. I know this is kind of short, but it's just the prologue.

-------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Long ago in a land of myth and magic, a kingdom rose in the shadow of a mountain. The kingdom of Culhaven lived in safety and prosperity through an ancient pact made by a Dragon Master and the King. The Dragon Master made a pact with him to come to his aid in times of need so long as they did not harm a dragon. It seemed a small price to pay and King Hammet made a binding pact with Tycon the Dragon Master. A Dragon Master is a type of enchanter that has a telepathic connection with dragons. Another Dragon Master is born only if it is their turn to live among the dragons atop Dragon Spire (the home of the Dragon Master and some faithful dragons). They are trained by the former Dragon Master, and take over when their time comes. Due to their telepathic powers, Dragon Masters share a special connection to a dragon. There are five kinds of Elemental dragons: earth, rock, water, wind, and fire. Now, though, a thousand years later, an evil is rising, a darkness is growing and only one now can stop it.


	2. A Royal Summons

Dragon Masters

A/N: I know this is kind of short, but the chapters get longer as they go. R&R!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Royal Summons

Tamara awoke to the sound of birds. She always got up with the birds, but lately she was feeling funny. Not like she was ill, but a bubbling, growing feeling in the pit if her stomach. That wasn't all that was happening.

Suddenly, Tamara started. "Who's there?" she called to the wall. The voices were there in her head again, as clear as day, as well as she could hear the birds. They seemed to be calling to her, warning of something yet to come. This had been happening for some time now. She debated on whether or not she should tell anyone. _No. _she thought._ Hearing voices good in any sense. They might lock me up if the priests thought I was inhabited by evil spirits or worse. No. _Shaking the thought from her head, she went to get ready for the day.

Coming into the kitchen, Caroline, her mother, turned with a smile and said, "Happy birthday, dear." This statement struck Tamara, but slowly broke upon her like a wave upon a beach. She had forgotten her own birthday. The voices must have driven that thought out of her mind.

As she came around from this thought she realized her mother was speaking again. "You know this doesn't mean you get out of chores. Everyone must help, especially now that you're older." Tamara didn't care. She was now 15 and was going to go to a class to learn how to read and write. She was thrilled. This would be the only schooling she had ever had, and she was lucky to have it. Many people didn't have any schooling; that was saved for the rich. But when she was young, she showed great potential for becoming a scribe. If she succeeded, she would be the first woman scribe in the history of Culhaven.

She was rudely distracted from this thought as well by her mother. "Tamara, come and help me make breakfast will you? And clean that smudge off your forehead, you look silly." Following her mothers orders, Tamara went outside to the water bank. Looking at her reflection, she found that there was a mark on her forehead shaped like a teardrop with a star in the middle. "Well that's certainly strange." She said trying to wash it off. Looking again at her reflection, she found that the mark had not faded at all, and, if anything, had become clearer.

Straightening up and turning around to go back inside, she found a soldier at her back and started. "Can I help you, sir?" she said not looking up. "I am Captain Zacharia, and I am looking for a girl called Tamara. Do you know where I can find her?" he asked in a straight-forward, but not unfriendly manner. "I...I am Tamara." She answered feebly looking up into his face. He was young, no older than 17, tall, and handsome. "Good. You are to come with me to see the King."


	3. Flirting and Lessons

**Dragon Masters**

A/N: Please read my stories! If you like TSS you will like my stories!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Flirting and Lessons

Fear swept over Tamara. Why did the King want to see her? What was wrong? Seeing her eyes wide and shortness of breath, Zacharia went to comfort her. "Don't worry, he just wants to see you before your lesson." He said soothingly. Tamara was overcome with relief and slightly embarrassed at her foolish fear. Why would the King be mad at her? "I better go tell my mother." she said and rushed off.

No more than five minutes later, Tamara was on her way to the castle with Zacharia. It was a relatively short trip from her small home in the valley to the beautiful white castle at the base of the mountain; especially on horseback. As they rode through a small glen just outside of the village, Tamara caught herself thinking of Zacharia. She blushed lightly. Not only was he handsome, but so young. _How could he be a Captain and be so young?_ she thought. "Captain, sir, may I ask you a question?" Tamara asked hesitantly. "Yes, certainly." "How could you already be a Captain, for you can't be over 20?" "You're right. I'm only 17. I joined the military at 15 and just got promoted. My father and brother are also in the military."

Tamara looked at him. He looked back and smiled. She lost herself in his eyes for a moment, and then looked away blushing profoundly. Zacharia looked ahead. _Why am I thinking about her? But wow, so beautiful, and smart so I'm told. It's strange, though, she doesn't seem intimidated by me._ Zacharia thought while patting his horse and looking off into the distance.

"We're nearly there." Zacharia said as they entered the city. "Are you ready to meet the King?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Tamara replied in a confident tone. People moved quickly out of their way as they wound through the city streets, steadily approaching the castle. Tamara studied the people. At the market, she saw many villagers. They stood out from the city people mostly because they were poor and their clothes were worn and faded. Looking at the villagers contrasted the richer city families, she realized how she must look riding to the castle with the Captain, and shifted uneasily. Zacharia looked back to make sure she was alright, and she smiled, reassured by his presence.

As they approached the castle gate, the guards bowed to Zacharia and opened the gate without being asked. The heavy iron gates were rusty with age and opened slowly, but were formidable nonetheless. They rode up the path through the courtyard toward the steps leading to the castle door. Tamara was amazed. The castle was more beautiful than she had imagined it to be.

The horse's hooves against the white flagstone made a hollow echo on the walls; their quick beat almost matching that of Tamara's frantically pumping head. At the steps Zacharia dismounted, came over to Tamara and held out his free hand for her. Tamara took it and felt a tingling sensation go through her body causing her heart to skip a beat. She dismounted gracefully, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before parting hands. Zacharia smiled warmly and Tamara smiled back, blushing profusely. "Wait a moment." Zacharia said softly. He hailed a passing servant and asked him to take the horse to the stables. He turned back to Tamara and said, "We must hurry if we are to get to the meeting on time. Follow me."

Tamara followed Zacharia up the steps and into the castle. He led her down a passage to the right and into a hall filled with marvelous portraits of the royal family. The hall opened up into a lavishly decorated throne room with high arching stain-glass windows. Silhouetted in one of these windows were the forms of two men talking in hushed tones. Tamara managed to hear one phrase: "So it's true? The legends? The myths? All true?" Tamara wondered about the legends, for something was clicking inside Tamara's brain.

Your Highness, I have brought the Lady Tamara as you requested." Zacharia said formaly interrupting Tamara's thoughts. She was glad he didn't speak to her like that. One of the men turned and smiled. "Ah yes, just the people I needed to see! Captain Zacharia and Lady Tamara." "Your Highness,"Zacharia siad, bowing, Tamara curtsied. "and Alexander. Good to see you." "Yes Brother. Good to see you to. Have fun rescuing damsels?" Alexander asked mockingly as Zacharia gave him a sharp look. "Your Majesty?" Tamara asked politely. The King turned to her. "Yes Tamara. I needed to speak with you. I am King Arthur III. Do you know why you are here?" he asked gently. "I believe I am here for my lessons." Tamara replied, regianing her confidence. "Yes. Lessons of a sort." King Artur said.

At that moment an old man stepped out of the shadows in the corner and walked up to the little group. The four stopped speaking and turned to face him. He was tall and slender with a long white beard, had sharp blue eyes and carried a wooden staff that was almost his height with a gleaming white stone set in the top. "I shall be teaching you, child," he said, his voice like the soft rustling of fallen leaves, "for you destined to be a Dragon Master."

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
